Waiting For The Day
by GianniWorld
Summary: A drabble of how I believe Laxus would propose to Mirajane. Credits for the idea go to seeking-for-sunshine on Tumblr and the author for making it happen.


**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail or any of the characters are not mine. This is based off seeking-out-sunshine's post on Tumblr. Credits go to her and myself for making this happen.**

* * *

An ordinary day in Fairy Tail is never an ordinary day. Gray and Natsu fighting over something small, as usual, but this time is a little different. They're fighting over which of their weddings was the best held in Fairy Tail and honestly, Gray was winning the fight. Most of the Fairy Tail couples had tied the knot over the years and those years were hard years for the men. Gray and Juvia finally ended up together after years and years of struggle and made it to the point where they said, " I Do". Nastu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy shared the same wedding date and of course, nothing went as planned or went undestroyed. Jellal and Erza was a different but funny story, as they married on the beach as soon as Jellal came back with nothing but the rings and Erza's pick of strawberry shortcake. But one couple didn't have as much luck as the others did.

" Speaking of marriage and weddings, when are you and Laxus going to tie the knot?" Lucy asked Mirajane, who clearly wasn't paying any attention to the question. Looking back towards her boyfriend, Mira shrugged her shoulders and breathed deeply.

" I don't even know myself. Laxus has a bad sense at timing and I refuse the one propose. I really just wanna see what happens." Mirajane puffed out her cheeks and went back to making Lucy's smoothie. Upon hearing this conversation, Laxus felt guilty about not proposing sooner but he never felt the right time to do so. But seeing Mira sad and disappointed is not what he wanted to see, epsecially when she's basically a wolf in sheep's clothing. Knowing what he had to do, Laxus made his way to the market to find the perferct engagement ring for the perfect girl.

* * *

Sometime after Laxus left out to go ring shopping, Mirajane closed up the guild for the night along with Makarov and Lisanna. As Mira cleaned the bar, she still had a disappointed expression planted upon her face and honestly, Lisanna couldn't stand seeing her big sister sad or anything other than happy. In her opinion, Laxus really needed to stop being a wimp and propose already because she was tired of waiting to enjoy her sister's big moment.

" Mirajane, don't dwell on it so much. I'm positive that Laxus is planning the most romantic proposal ever for you as we speak." Lisanna whispered in Mirajane's ear, as a way to cheer her up or at least make her smile.

" Or he could be off being a knucklehead or whatever the boy does. My grandson is the most unpredictable person there is."

" MASTER!" The sisters yelled as Makarov gave them a raspy laugh and a small smile before leaving out.

" IT'S THE TRUTH!" And that was all Mira needed for a little laugh.

* * *

Heading to her dorm, Mirajane thought about the day that Laxus would actually man up and ask for marriage and hoped that it would be soon. But as Mira opened the door, she was taken by surprise and didn't know what to think. There was Laxus, in a nice suit, with flowers in his hands and rose petals all around him.

" What is all this? Laxus? It isn't our anniversary yet." Mirajane asked, looking at all the effort that was put in the decor.

" Mirajane, I know that I haven't really been that active in taking the next step but I just want you to know that I'd do anything to keep you alive, safe, and happy. I've always loved you and I'll never stop loving every inch of you. You're my love, life, and eternal happiness. I never thought that I'd find a woman just like you, a fiesty and fierce woman that would kick ass in a fight to the finish. Anyway, Mirajane Strauss, would you do me the honor and marry me?" Laxus said, getting down on one knee and revealing a sparkling, diamond ring with tints of aquamarine in it. As shocked as she was, Mirajane was thrilled and overflowing with tears of joy.

" YES! YES! YES! I will marry you, Laxus Dreyar." And with that being stated, Laxus slipped the ring on Mirajane's ring finger and gave her a passionate and sloppy kiss.

" I love you, Mr. Laxus Dreyar."

" I love you too, Mrs. Laxus Dreyar."


End file.
